Her Greed Is Our Destruction
by xxSugarxxSpicexx
Summary: Ivy Cornelia is the average half-blood. Not. She's a creation to be specific. A creation to fight in war, and save people. But everything has a flaw. Her flaw is one of the worst kinds. Werewolves linger near Camp Half-Blood and they have plans. Nico/OOC.


**Title: Her Greed Is Our Destruction.**

**Author: xxSugarxxSpicexx**

**Rated: T **

**Genre(s): Romance/Adventure**

**Main Pairing(s): Nico/OOC, Annabeth/Percy. **

**Summary: Ivy Cornelia is the average half-blood. Not. She a creation to be specific. A creation to fight in war, and save people. But everything has a flaw. Her flaw is one of the worst kinds. It can destroy the camp and kill. Werewolves linger near Camp Half-Blood and they have . . . plans for Ivy Cornelia. Nico/OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't anything except for . . . . . . a penny. **

**WaRnInG(s): RACHEL BASHING! SOME OOC . . . . Currently thinking of more . . . . **

**A/N: This is the newly advised one! Please be nice and review. Updates will be slow at times. Some characters will change in a few or many ways. R&R people!**

* * *

**(Ivy's POV)**

I stared lovingly at the Percy Jackson series through the glass door of the Library. I didn't care if I was dyslexic! Nothing in the world was gonna stop me from reading that amazing book. Plus, I could just get my Aunt to read it to me! I just had to read the book! I squealed just thinking about it. I am, like you can tell, an obsessive PJO fan. Anyways, I tapped my foot impatiently against the concrete sidewalk, and with an impatient sigh glued my face on the glass.

A middle aged man walked over to the door from the inside of the Library and smiled at me, he switched the closed sign to open, and I stumbled into the small store. I rushed over to the PJO section and was about to snatched the book I dearly loved. My eyes widened as a pale pair of hands raced their way towards the book. Everything was suddenly going in slow motion as the hands beat me to the books. I was getting ready to rip the person's hair out for stealing my book. I froze when I took in the person's appearance: the person had pale skin, piercing black eyes, ink black hair, and a black shirt with a white skull with a pair of black skinny jeans.

I screamed, "NICO!", and my screams got louder as I spotted two other people that looked _exactly _like how I imagined. Percy Jackson and Annabeth. Suddenly, The Nico guy taped his hand around my mouth and the other arm around my waist. Percy and Annabeth helped him take me outside the Library into Downfalle Woods. I ripped Di Angelo's hands off me, and punched him in the gut. _I don't like him as much as I did in the books, _I thought. I balled up my fists, frustrated with what I was feeling. Excitement was building inside me, but anger seemed like it wanted to overthrow it. Anger won.

"What. The. Hell? What are you doing? Who are you? Are you from Camp Half-Blood? Get me the hell outta here! I'll have you know-"

"Calm down" Percy tried to sound calming, too bad he failed miserably.

I refused to be calmed and screamed, "HELP! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED! HELP ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs

"Keep it down!" Nico hissed at me frighteningly. "We don't want to attract any monsters. It's bad enough there are two children of the Big Three in the same place!"

"Ah-hum" Annabeth crossed her arms and glared at the boys. I realized why she was mad/

"A-And a d-daughter of A-Athena." I didn't know it was possible but Nico seemed a pit paler to me as he stuttered that out.

Annabeth continued to glare bloody daggers at them.

"Who is also very powerful?" Percy seemed clueless at what to say. I snickered at his helpless expression.

Her glare became more menacing.

"Who is very pretty." clueless Percy said.

"Awww! I was expecting something like smart, but pretty? Your sweet Percy" her expression softened, but she was still smirking. Percy blushed from pink to red to maroon. Wow, never knew it was possible, Percy.

"_Hellooo_?" I waved my hands in front of Nico's disgusted face. He shivered and looked at me.

"You're a half-blood" He said flatly and shoved his hands in his front pockets. _Was that all he has to say? _I thought.

My eyebrows knitted themselves together.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"You. Are. A. Half. Blood. Get. It?" Percy said slowly.

"Yes, yes I get it." I snorted at his stupidity. Honestly, he was smarter in the books.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so we better leave before monsters track us down." Nico sighed. They all made a move to leave, but I raised a finger to stop them.

"Hold on! What about my parents?" I asked with my hands on my hips. They all just rolled their eyes.

"Eh, she'll figure it out." Percy said. "She already knows. Chiron told me."

"Wha-"

"Well anyways, you have to get to camp. Now" Annabeth grabbed my hand and dragged me towards a gray cab in the woods. I guessed she had already called it. I remembered the old cab Annabeth, Percy, and Tyson had taken in, 'The Sea of Monsters'.

"Oh no. There is no way I am getting in that Horror car" I planted my feet firmly to the ground.

"It's not that bad" Percy said.

"Oh, so when that women's eyeball fell in your lap you were happy?" I asked sweetly.

"I'm with her in this. . . What's your name?" Nico glanced at me and raised a single curious eyebrow.

"Ivy. Ivy Cornelia" I replied.

"Well, I'm . . . well, you already know who I am" Nico stuck his hand out and we shook hands.

"Hurry up!" A gray sister shrieked at us.

"Impatient much." I muttered as I climbed into the small, ratty car.

* * *

_Ahhhhhhhh_! Was what I was thinking riding with drunk maniacs? The sisters drove wildly and blindly!

"Give me the tooth, I'm hungry." The lady driving the car screamed in her whistle high voice.

"No!" Another shrieked. "You have the eye."

"SO?" The driver sneered.

"Shut up! Both of you" The third screamed

"I'm with her", but I want them all to shut their stinking traps." I muttered under my breath, but they still heard me.

"Shut up, you old bag!" The driver screamed at me.

I started to get up angry. _**NO ONE** CALLED **ME** AN **OLD BAG!**_ Annabeth tried to pull me down, but she was too squished between the two stupid boys. I forgot which one called me an old bag so I hit the all of them on the top of their almost bald heads. I started strangling the driver, when we crashed into a tree.

"Great! You made us crash, you old-" I cut her off by punching her square in the face.

"Don't you dare call me that." I said through my teeth.

"GET OUT!" The third one screamed at all of us.

"Strange you weren't claimed." Nico mused as we all stepped out of the cab. Annabeth and Percy nodded in agreement.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, you were strangely acting like Clarisse." Annabeth explained.

"Daughter of Ares?"

They all nodded.

"Ares, the god of war?"

They all nod again.

"I wouldn't be surprised at all if you were his daughter. Your like a skinnier version of her!" Percy turned left and we all followed.

"I know I have anger issues, but I cannot be a chil-" I stopped mid-sentence when I stepped into Camp half-Blood.

"We know." They all breathed and smiled to each other.

* * *

**I hope the new and improved version is better than the old one! Please review, and leave comments.**


End file.
